Κάρανος Γ \Μακεδονία
Κάρανος Caranus thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Κάρανος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Ετυμολογικά, το όνομα "Κάρανος" συνδέεται με την λέξη "κάρα". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Αδελφός: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Caranus (died 329 BC), a Macedonian of the body called ἑταῖροι , was one of the generals sent by Alexander the Great against Satibarzanes when he had a second time excited Aria to revolt. Caranus and his colleagues were successful, and Satibarzanes was defeated and slain, in the winter of 330 BC. In 329 BC, Caranus was appointed, together with Andromachus and Menedemus, under the command of the Lycian Pharnuches, to act against Spitamenes, the revolted satrap of Sogdiana. Their approach compelled him to raise the siege of Maracanda; but, in a battle which ensued, he defeated them with the help of a body of Scythian cavalry, and forced them to fall back on the river Polytimetus, the wooded banks of which promised shelter. The rashness however or cowardice of Caranus led him to attempt the passage of the river with the cavalry under his command, and the rest of the troops plunging in after him in haste and disorder, they were all destroyed by the enemy. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Σκυθαίος * Στάσανδρος * Δόκιμος * Αρριδαίος * Φιλόξενος * Νικάνωρ * Πευκέστας * Αμφίμαχος * Σιβύρτιος * Αλεξάνδρειοι Διάδοχοι * Αργεάδες * Αντιγονίδες * Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Βιβλιογραφία * William Smith (editor); Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography and Mythology, "Philippus (9)", Boston, (1867) * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *revolvy.com *[ ] Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας